the ounces of me are yours to keep
by xoYanaaa
Summary: Had in the chaos, they found each other. /or/ The art being super in love. Lucas/Maya.
**A/N: I…I don't even know. I NEVER wrote anything like this and decided to give it a try, because the idea of Lucas being so in love with Maya is so cute and I love it. So here you go, enjoy the word vomit I managed to type up in less than thirty minutes.**

* * *

 _When I saw you first,_

 _It took every ounce of me not to kiss you._

 _When I first heard you laugh,_

 _It took every ounce of me not to marry you._

 _When I met your soul,_

 _It took every ounce of me._

— _Atticus_

* * *

He will always remember the first time he saw her.

"Gorgeous" and "beautiful" are two words that can ever be worthy enough to describe her. So he stuck with "angel." Her soft, baby blue eyes sparkled like the sea against the rays of the sun. It lured him in and he struggled to keep from drowning when she turned and locked eyes with him. They danced like passionate wolves across tundras, and held so much of her soul that he could barely even look at her. Her thick, luscious eyebrows rose as she looked at him, and her perfect, pink lips stretched into the faintest silhouette of a smile. Her thick, long, golden curtains of hair were so shinny and bright even the sun would be jealous as she turned away. He watched her small figure retreat as if she were riding into a sunset. In all, he had never seen anything or anyone so beautiful.

He smiles as he looks down at her now, breaths soft and slow as she slept. He's so in love. He doesn't even know when it happened, but one day he spilled out the three words he tried to hold in for so long. It wasn't like he wasn't sure that he loved her, because he did. He really, really did. But he felt like those words weren't nearly enough to express his feelings toward her.

After months of countless arguments and bickers between the two, he finally realized it. He stopped swimming in the river in Egypt a while before she did. But he pulled her out of the river with him when he dipped his head and landed his lips on hers. Together, they stopped their denial and embraced each other. The kiss ignited the flames that were in his soul, and it used the sparks and fire eyes and heart. It burned like an inferno, waiting for him to fall in. But she always managed to pull him back, always keeping him on his toes.

He's so utterly in love it might just bring him to insanity. All of her insecurities and the things she hates about herself, he loves most.

Like the way she snorts when she laughs, and clutches her stomach for dear life as she tries to suck in a breath. Especially when he's the reason.

Or the way she furrows her eyebrows, bits her lips, and only parts them to stick out her tongue unconsciously as she painted new worlds and masterpieces with such passion.

And the way her pale skin turns a shade of red as she catches him looking at her. She rolls her eyes and tells him to stop starring and playfully shoves him every time, but he physically cannot stop himself. He could look at her day and night and still find new features and beautiful marks on her perfect face.

He always wonders how someone so completely different from him could complete him so perfectly and well. Her headstrong personality, always never backing down because she knows he will protect her no matter what. Her bashful smile as she whispers the three words that make him feel like his soul is flying above and beyond cloud nine. Her angry, flushed face as she yells at him for something that upset her, and her understanding glassy eyes as she nods and accepts his apology. Her elated, proud face whenever someone complements her artwork and tells her they want to buy it. Her girly giggle that she tries to so desperately to hide whenever he sweeps her up and spins her around for no reason other than he felt like it. Her face, twisted up with so much pleasure and emotion as she's under him and they're both tangled up in the sheets together.

She yells at him one day for working so much, angry that he never comes home until midnight everyday because she misses him. But she's silent and covering her gaping mouth when he gets on one knee and nervously recites the corny speech he planned for months. He will never forget the way she whispered the word he prayed for her to say and jumped into his arms, kissing his neck, nose, and lips over and over and over again. He will also never forget the way she walked down the aisle, looking at him through her sheer veil as she approached him like an angel walking on water.

He's so happy. So unbelievably happy with her. She always thought she takes him down, but she does quite the opposite. She constantly lights the inferno in his heart and soul and keeps it flaming everyday. What's hers is his and what's his is hers, and together they make one happy flesh. Because she's his short stack of pancakes and he's her huckleberry and that's the way they will always be.

He never thought he could love someone as much as he loves her, but that changed when he held his little bundle of joy and cradled his precious daughter's head. He always wondered how two messed up people could create something so perfect whenever he looked at his child's face.

He watches her grow older and, although he thought this was impossible, even more beautiful. She shakes her head and tells him he doesn't have to buy her a rose everyday, but he just smiles because he knows the plants them in their garden the same day. As their children grow up and go away, she looks sad and heartbroken as the last one walks out of the door. But he kisses her and she smiles, because it's him and her again and it will never change.

As he looks into her soft, baby blue eyes that still sparkle like the sea against the rays of the sun for the last time, he's okay. Because his time has come and he's glad it's peaceful and that she's with him and holds his hand. She's crying and looks so sad and lost, but he kisses her for the last time because he knows if she died before him, then he'd die twice.

Maybe Lucas is insane for loving her so much, but he's okay with that. Because Maya's just as insane as he is. Because in the chaos, they always found each other.


End file.
